


Valentine's Day Bonanza

by shewritesall



Series: Holiday/Seasonal Specials [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter and Shuri are best friends, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine's Day Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Peter and Shuri decide the Avengers need to celebrate Valentine's Day.  They also decide they should be the ones that choose who each person spends it with.





	1. Chapter 1

Shuri was the one that came up with the idea.  Peter didn't think it was that great of an idea at first, but it didn't take more than two days for Shuri to convince him otherwise.  That's how they found themselves locked inside Peter's bedroom with so much pink, red, and white candy, Peter was beginning to fear those were the only colours he'd ever see.  They'd spent no more than $341.74 on Valentine's Day candy and intended to use it all for Shuri's glorious idea of a prank.

"Okay, so here are the cards for Miss Potts and Mr. Stark,"  Peter said, handing Shuri two envelopes, one holding just a card and the other stuffed with pink, red, and silver glitter along with the card.  He was still covered in glitter from when he'd decided to make sure his exploding glitter card worked, resulting in him receiving a face full of glitter.  They'd spent ten minutes cleaning it off the floor, his face, and out of his hair before giving up and deciding the cleaner could do it instead.

"And I have the one for T'Challa and Nakia,"  Shuri said, setting both envelopes aside.  "The easy part's done."

"Now it's the fun part!"  Peter exclaimed.  Shuri grinned and nodded, pulling out a list with every single Avenger's name on it.

"Alright, let's start with Rogers,"  she said. 

* * *

Steve was extremely confused by the presence of a small, pink envelope on his bed.  He could have sworn his room had remained locked and he hadn't seen anyone coming in or out of the residential hall since he moved into the living room.  The delivery couldn't have been done by someone FRIDAY didn't know of he would have been notified immediately.  However, as far as he knew, he was the only one on the residential hall of the Compound that morning.

"FRIDAY, who dropped this off?"  Steve asked, carefully picking up the envelope and smelling it.  He couldn't smell anything over than an overwhelming scent of roses and sugar.

"I do not have any recollection of anyone entering the room except for Rogers, Steven Grant,"  FRIDAY replied.  That made Steve even more wary.

"What's inside?"  Steve asked.

"My scan shows the envelope contains paper and candy,"  FRIDAY replied.  Even more confused, Steve carefully opened the envelope and peered inside.  When nothing tried to cut off his head and spray him with acid, he pulled out the card and opened it up.

A Hallmark card with a small puppy holding a bunch of red heart balloons stared up at him.  In big, glittery letters 'Happy Valentine's Day!' sat above the dog.  Steve chuckled and opened the card.  A handful of candy fell onto his bed, but he read through the card before picking it up.  Apparently, someone was throwing a Valentine's Day party at the Compound.  He was supposed to arrive in the training room at precisely 19:30, February 14, 2019 for his Valentine's Day assignment.  No matter how suspicious the letter's appearance had been, he marked the date on his calendar before inspecting the candy that had come with the card.

* * *

"Shh,"  Shuri hissed at Peter, struggling to contain her own giggles.  They were watching from a hologram in Peter's bedroom as Natasha opened her own card.  They had chosen a card with a no picture.  On the outside, in black letters, the card read 'You're the best* thing in my life'.  Near the bottom of the card it said '*besides vodka'.  Peter was pretty proud he'd been able to find such a card for her and had a hard time not taking credit for it.

"She can't hear us,"  Peter replied through his laughter.

"You never know who else could be listening,"  Shuri reminded him.  Peter rolled his eyes but quieted down as they watched Natasha read the card.  She was a lot less suspicious of the envelope's appearance than Steve had been, but they'd put it in her locker in the training room, so everyone had access to that.  Besides, they'd be more surprised if she didn't know who had done it and what they were planning than if she did know.

After reading the card, Natasha shrugged and stuffed it back in her locker.  Shuri frowned.

"She's not gonna do it?"  she asked.

"Yeah, she just doesn't need to make a reminder,"  Peter told her.  "Trust me.  She'll go.  I promised there'd be vodka if she showed up."

* * *

Tony was not amused.  Pepper couldn't stop laughing, but he didn't know what was so funny.  He'd opened the letter he'd received from one of the Stark Industries employees—something about mail coming in and he should check it more often—only to received a mouth full of flying glitter as soon as he'd opened the card.  No, he was not amused, but Pepper was nearly on the floor. 

"Where did this come from?"  Tony demanded, shaking the card and watching more glitter fell to the floor.

"The postman dropped it off,"  Pepper repeated.  She'd watched the footage from FRIDAY's security feed to know the employee who had brought up there mail wasn't lying.  However, she also noticed the postman looked an awful lot like Peter.

"Clearly someone has it out for me,"  Tony told her, throwing his card in the trash can and shaking his head ferociously.  Pepper covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as more glitter fell from his hair.  "We can't go.  We're locking down the Tower, keeping Peter nearby, and investigating this threat."

"Tony, I don't think someone's going to kill you at a Valentine's Day party,"  Pepper said calmly.  Tony narrowed his eyes at her, not sure if he could believe her or not.  "If it makes you happy, you can bring the suit for protection."

"Deal,"  Tony agreed, still skeptical about the party, but more concerned with getting the glitter off his face and out of his hair to care too much.

* * *

Sam could have cared less about the letter in his mailbox that didn't have a return address, but the excessively stylish handwriting and small pink hearts caught his attention immediately.  Ignoring the bills and a paycheck, he opened the letter and frowned when more candy than should have possibly fit in the card fell onto his counter.  He skimmed over the card, shrugging at the mention of a Valentine's Day party held by the Avengers.  Sounded cool enough.

He made note of the date and location (why it wasn't at the Tower, he couldn't be sure).  He made a reminder on his phone so he would leave the house exactly 17 minutes before the party was due to begin, the amount of time he'd need to get to the location with average traffic.  No need to show up early and look desperate or be late and miss out on the fun.

* * *

"Please, Okoye!"  Shuri begged, trying to convince the Dora to give her brother the soft pink envelope she had.  Okoye looked at the letter skeptically.

"What is it?"  Okoye asked.  Shuri huffed, trying to figure out how to avoid explaining her and Peter's plan to her.  However, she knew Okoye would figure it out no matter what when she accompanied T'Challa to the meeting, so she might as well tell her ahead of time.

"It's an invitation to a Valentine's Day party,"  Shuri said.  Okoye raised an eyebrow at her.  "Can you please just give it to him for me?"

"Why don't you give it to him yourself?"  Okoye asked.  Shuri groaned and dropped her arm from holding the outstretched card.

"Because it's supposed to be a secret,"  she told her.  Okoye stared blankly at her and Shuri stared back until Okoye cracked.  She gave the princess a small smile and took the envelope from her.

"I'll tell him it was sent by priority mail to the Tower,"  Okoye promised.  Shuri grinned and hugged Okoye tightly.  "Do I want to ask what the secret entails?"

"Nope!"  Shuri replied.  She turned to leave then stopped and glanced back at Okoye.  "Oh, and you might want to stand back when he opens the card."  Before Okoye could ask what that meant, Shuri was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuri and Peter worked hard all day on February 14.  Peter had told Steve and Sam about some kind of Veteran's convention, so they were busy.  Natasha was gone with Maria and Nick for some unofficial not-SHIELD business.  Tony and Pepper were both working in their offices and going to meetings and T'Challa had been told about a surprise UN meeting in Los Angeles that wasn't going to happen.  With everyone successfully distracted, the two turned the Tower into a Valentine's Day disaster.

They decorated the training room first then the private conference room.  After that, they convinced Happy to drive them to the park so they could set up more decorations there.  They stopped by Wendy's on their way to a restaurant Shuri had booked out for the entire evening.  By the time they'd finished all their decorating, they were exhausted and went to Peter's room to take a nap.  Making sure FRIDAY knew to wake them up when the first person arrive at their destination, they both fell asleep on a pile of beanbags, under some blankets, with bags of candy to last them until kingdom come.

* * *

When Sam arrived at the park, he was surprised to find the gazebo lit up with Christmas lights and hearts dangling from the roof.  He looked around the sheltered area and immediately made his way to the heater plugged into one of the low walls.  It was only after he'd warmed his hands that he realised he was the only one there.

Looking around again, Sam frowned.  There was food sitting out on a table and soft music coming from... somewhere.  However, the gazebo was completely empty.

"Hey."  Sam jumped at the sound of someone's voice.  Apparently he wasn't as alone as he'd thought.  He spun around to find Maria Hill standing in the entrance, bundled in a down jacket with fur around the hood.

"Hey,"  Sam replied.  "You get invited here too?"

"Yeah,"  Maria said, a strange look crossing her face.  Maybe she'd received a suspicious letter just like him.  "Looks like the party was cancelled."

"But it's all set up and there's food,"  Sam said, reaching for a bowl of chocolate covered pretzels to prove his point.  Maria shrugged and joined him beside the heater.  When she went to turn it up, she found a note taped to the back.  She pulled it off and read it quickly, snorting then passing it to Sam.

_Happy Valentine's Day, Sam and Maria!  Enjoy your Avengers' sponsored date._

The note wasn't signed, but Sam had a feeling he knew who had set them up anywhere.  It had been Steve that suggested the Veteran's convention and Natasha had distracted Maria.  He'd have to make sure to get those two back after this.  For now, though, he was going to enjoy his chocolate covered pretzels and wine.

* * *

Natasha found the vodka immediately.  It was sitting on one of the training room benches amidst a bunch of takeout from her favourite Chinese place.  Whoever had planned this clearly knew what they were doing.  However, she'd have to have a word with Peter and Shuri about how they got a hold of the vodka.

"What's this?"  Steve asked from behind her.  She turned around, vodka bottle open and still in her hand.  She smirked when she saw Steve walking into the training room.

"Ah, so that's what they were planning,"  she said.  Steve frowned in confusion and looked down at the takeout.

"Who?  Where are the others?"  he asked at the same time.  Natasha shrugged.

"Probably on their own dates,"  she replied.  Steve's eyes shot open and he looked up at Natasha to make sure she was kidding.  When he realised she wasn't and he looked stupid, he forced himself to regain some composure.

"This is a date?"  he asked.  Natasha gestured around.

"That's the point, but I say we just eat it all then see who lasts the longest in a spar session afterwards,"  Natasha suggested.  Steve grinned and nodded, reaching for a takeout box.

"You got yourself a challenge, Romanoff,"  he told her.  Natasha grinned as well and grabbed the other box before sitting criss-cross on the floor.  She was so going to win.

* * *

T'Challa wasn't sure how he expected an Avengers' party to be decorated, but clearly the decorator had outdone themselves.  The conference room had low lighting with a chocolate fountain bubbling on a table.  Paper hearts were plastered to the walls and the ceiling looked like the night sky.  An entire table was covered in food he recognised as Wakandan dishes.

"This is amazing,"  Nakia said, looking around the room.  T'Challa glanced at her and smiled.

"Yes, it is quite beautiful,"  he agreed.  Nakia turned and smiled at him.

"Didn't you say this was a team party?"  she asked.  T'Challa nodded.  "Where are the others?"

"I do not think they will be joining us,"  T'Challa answered.  Nakia raised an eyebrow and T'Challa motioned to the two chairs that sat at the conference table.  "Clearly this party was only for two."

"You tricked me,"  Nakia exclaimed.

"I was tricked too,"  T'Challa told her.  Nakia rolled her eyes and released his hand, heading towards the table of food.

"At least this prank led to good food and not a kidnapping,"  Nakia said.  T'Challa nodded and joined her in grabbing food.  He was rather pleased he hadn't been thrown across the room this time either.

* * *

The restaurant was completely empty when Pepper and Tony walked inside.  Other than the hostess at the front and the waiters standing in the back, they were the only ones in the restaurant.  They didn't even seem surprised when the two showed up, welcoming them and leading them towards the table with the best view of the New York nightlife.

"Did you plan this?  The glitter thing wasn't necessary,"  Tony said, sitting across from Pepper and reaching for her hand.

"No, this was not me,"  she assured him.  Tony frowned, trying to figure out who else would have done this.

"Did the team do this?"  he asked.  Pepper shook her head with a smile.  "Do you even know who did it?"

"I have my suspicions,"  she replied.  "I'll double check them when we get back to the Tower."

"So they're at the Tower?"  Tony asked.  Pepper laughed and rolled her eyes.  "I'm just making sure this is safe.  If this is a trap and you get killed because I didn't take enough precaution..."

"It's perfectly safe, Tony,"  Pepper told him gently, sensing his growing panic.  He pulled his eyes from where he'd been checking the restaurant for signs of danger and looked at her.  "They never would have done something to put us in danger."

"So there's more than one?"  he asked.  Pepper kissed him shortly and smiled.

"Let's just enjoy our meal,"  she told him.

* * *

When Tony and Pepper returned to the Tower later that night, Pepper walked across the penthouse to where Peter's room was.  She carefully pushed open the door and looked in.  Sure enough, Peter and Shuri were fast asleep.  FRIDAY was playing a Hallmark movie on Peter's TV and Valentine's Day candy was scattered in front of them.  A container of pink, red, and silver glitter sat on Peter's desk beside multiple pink envelopes and heart stamps.

"See?  It was a harmless date,"  she whispered, shutting the door to the room.  Tony rolled his eyes.  "Let's just go to bed, yeah?"

"Yeah,"  Tony said, scooping Pepper up and carrying her down the hall to their bedroom.  For all the panic the two kids had caused with the secret date, he was glad to know they had his back for romantic evenings.  Maybe he could hire them to plan every date night. 


End file.
